zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 1: The Devil's Game
'The Devil's Game '''is the first chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and manga volume 1. Premise ''Everyone in class has become obsessed with a new video game; except for Mio Matsuzaki, who doesn't have it. But after getting her own game she is warned not delete her save file. She then learns that whatever happens in life or in the game, also happens in the alternate. Then one day in game, she is targeted by a killer... '' Yomi's Introduction From her seat Yomi greets the readers and welcomes them. She tells them about the setting and to take their time. Summary While overhearing her classmates chatter about their recent progress in their games, Mio can only sit at her desk and sigh. Her mother refuses to buy her a game console and she is the only one in class not to have her own. As she is lamenting this, her friend Yukari approaches to talk to her until another classmate invites her to play with them. She walks off to join them, leaving Mio shocked as she realizes even Abel, a boy in class she likes has one too. Depressed and alone, Mio takes off once school ends. She can't ask her mother for one, and she knows if she tried to save up money it would take a long time to afford one. In the middle of fearing abandonment from her friends, Mio suddenly steps on something and looks down to find a console- but she's never seen this model before. Curious, she picks it up to observe it when the game "''Animal's and Human's Stories" comes on. Mio is startled since she didn't turn it on, and she is disappointed by the "cliche" story line of animals encountering events to grow up to become kings of the animal kingdom. But she is enticed after finding out the goal of the game is to gather all of the food and money items. After seeing the game warning that all progress will be lost should she restart, she hesitantly decides to try it out since nobody has seen her pick it up and reasons that it wouldn't hurt to play a little. She is given a cute bunny mascot to play as and she enters her name to start, with the game asking Mio what she should do after encountering fruit within the forest that might belong to someone else. She selects B "return it to the police" and happily continues to play while making her way home. It's then she spots a stray wallet on the ground and picks it up, deciding to return it to the police station, where the relieved owner of it rewards her with 10,000 yen. He takes off while she stares at her newfound money, and the officer kindly asks if she will be okay to get home on her own, bringing up that a suspicious person has been lurking through town lately. Mio assures them she will be fine and takes off while trying to determine how to spend her money. Returning to the game, Mio is surprised to see how her rabbit was rewarded as well, being given 100 seeds for her honesty. Mio is delighted, but by now she starts to wonder if it was alright taking the game. She quickly rationalizes that it's fine because someone discarded it anyway and shoves it into her pocket while heading home. If it means she won't be alone anymore then it isn't a big deal. The following day while making her way to school Mio is still playing the game when she notices a statistic bar she didn't see before. She brushes it off, assuming it's just an energy level, more focused on noticing the character also goes to school until she sees Abel up ahead. She attempts to speak to him, but she finds herself unable to say anything and he walks right past her. Turning to her game, she sees that a similar situation is occurring with a male tiger has caught her bunnies attention. The game gives her the choice to talk to him or walk past, and hoping for the best for her bunny she chooses A "talk to him of course!" and suddenly Abel approaches her. His friend is surprised as he greets Mio and asks if she would like to walk to class with him. She is shocked by this and it suddenly dons on her that whatever happened in game has been happening to her. It's too much to just be coincidental. Initially shaken by the concept, Mio soon finds herself more accepting of it after realizing she can control her life to go the way she wants it to. Not only could she improve her grades, but she could also gain a love life and do better with sports too. Then one day, Yukari and another friend approach to speak to her. They try to tell her their concerns but her suspicious attitude as she hides the game and runs away from them causes confusion. Mio heads into a classroom and thinks about how she can't let them find out. Once school ends Mio makes her way home when a new event happens. Her character sees something and she can either "Keep walking until they meet" or "Stop to look them in the face", and seeing it as a chance at getting closer to her goal she chooses B, deciding to play safe. She pauses for a moment to see a younger boy walk past and is about to warn him to be careful- when suddenly a bus runs him over, leaving her to stand in horror as a teacher witnesses this and tells someone to call an ambulance. As blood stains the screen of the console, Mio remarks on how different it went from the other events in game and begins to worry over what would have happened if she chose A, realizing she would have been the victim instead. During class, the teacher informs the class of the suspicious person lurking around. He warns everyone to leave in groups for safety reasons, but Mio can only focus on the third bar, which has suddenly decreased from earlier. She finds herself feeling sluggish and recalls playing the game all of the prior night and not actually going to bed, but she ate a big breakfast so that she would have energy and can't understand why it had no effect. After class she gets up to talk to Yukari and her friends, who are discussing the suspicious person. But to her confusion, they quickly take off, leaving just her and Yukari, who asks to speak to Mio after school and takes off. Afterwards Mio anxiously meets up with Yukari, who brings up that everyone has become upset with her lately for ignoring them. They tried to speak to her but she only wants to be alone now, and sometimes she doesn't even seem to acknowledge them. While Mio can see what she means, that doesn't leave her feeling any less attacked and stubbornly refuses Yukari's suggestion that she apologizes to the others. She doesn't see why she should after they practically did the same thing before she got her own console, and she ignores Yukari's desperate attempts to reason with her, saying that it was Mio's own unapproachable attitude that made them keep distance. Out of concern she asks Mio if she is hiding something from her, causing Mio to suddenly snap at her and claim that her new game is more fun than being with them. She proclaims that she doesn't need friends and runs away in tears, with Yukari trying to get her to stop until seeing its futile. Mio runs to a bench behind the school and calms herself down, realizing that nobody else is there. With how late it is she decides she should get home and she turns off the game- but it turns back on. She sees her character is being approached by the "fiend of the forest" and she looks up to find a tall figure before her wielding a hand cycle and a strange hat over his face. Remembering the details she heard of the strange figure, Mio panics and runs away, heading into the school and all the way into the restroom while screaming for help. She locks the door behind her and takes shelter in a stall, where the figure approaches; dragging their blade against the door. As tears begin to form, Mio can tell the figure is getting closer as she expresses remorse for not apologizing and leaving with Yukari. The game suddenly jingles and alerts her to a new event, saying that her character ran into her home for safety and now she can either A "Open the door from inside" or B "Break the lock on the door", but while panicking she realizes the person has found the stall she is in. She then comes to the realization that the third bar wasn't for energy but her life span, as it continues to get lower. She collapses to the floor in defeat and the game tells her to clear or reset, and frantically she hits the buttons to reset it in hopes everything will be fine and this person will go away. The door suddenly opens to reveal two of her classmates in disguise. They begin to tell Mio that they did this because of her not treating them like a friend anymore but to their surprise they see she's missing. Yukari angrily bursts into the room demanding and explanation, and they bring up how they intended on just scaring Mio a little before offering to walk home with her, but she chews them out for doing this. She calls for Mio and says the suspicious person had been caught according to the news, but she looks in the stall to find the game console as Mio helplessly calls for them. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi rises from the seat she had been occupying, saying that if Mio had been more aware of her surroundings and told her friends the truth things might have ended differently. Characters *Mio *Yukari *Abel *Mio's Friends *Police Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Vol 1 Category:Chapters